In general, a motor driving circuit is configured by using a plurality of inverters when driving a plurality of motors. In particular, a plurality of inverters have been conventionally used even in the case of selectively driving one of a plurality of motors, to accordingly cause a factor that a drive circuit becomes complicated and the cost increases.
In addition, a general direct-coupled type washing machine selectively rotates a pulsator and a dewatering tub by using a motor for a washing machine.
For example, a washing machine rotates the pulsator repeatedly forward and backward in the case of performing a washing operation and a rinsing operation of washes, and rotates the pulsator and the dewatering tub at high-speed in an identical direction with the washing machine motor in the case of performing a dewatering operation.
In order to be able to rotate only the pulsator or the pulsator and the dewatering tub together with the washing machine motor, a conventional direct-coupled type washing machine are provided with a clutch and a transmission (see Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-0438616).
The clutch transmits rotational torque of the washing machine motor to the axis of rotation of the pulsator to thus have only the pulsator rotated, or transmits rotational torque of the washing machine motor to the axis of rotation of the pulsator and the axis of rotation of the dewatering tub to thus have the pulsator and the dewatering tub rotated together at high-speed.
However, the clutch includes a coupling, a coupling lift lever, a lift lever driving portion, and the like, and controls a planetary gear type reduction gear comprising a sun gear, a planetary gear, a carrier, etc., for transmitting the rotational force of a rotor to the pulsator during washing, to accordingly cause a factor that the configuration is very complicated, large and expensive, and the manufacturing cost of the washing machine increases.
Further, the conventional washing machine has a structure that the pulsator and the dewatering tub can rotate only in the same direction. Accordingly, the pulsator and the dewatering tub cannot rotate in opposite directions to each other, to thus cause a limit to improving performance of the washing machine.
Meanwhile, a conventional full-automatic washing machine that does not use a planetary gear type reduction gear has been proposed, but a large-capacity washing machine requiring a large torque adopting such a conventional full-automatic washing machine has caused a problem of taking a long washing time and deteriorating the washing efficiency.